


Coming Out

by sybilsarmy



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybilsarmy/pseuds/sybilsarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 ways their rendezvous could have lost its "secret" status before the sheets were even cool.  Snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. Might decide to develop a couple of these if there's any interest :)

1.

Adam noticed the chill along his left side before he was even fully awake, but he knew Kim hadn’t gotten up. Without opening his eyes he reached out again, trying to pull her back to him where she belonged. When he met resistance, he gave in and accepted that last night was over – it was time to open his eyes and hope like hell he wasn’t about to get a, “this was nice, but…” speech. He looked over and smiled, an involuntary response, and said, “hey” like he was coaxing a puppy out from under a car. She was curled in a comma next to him, one hand tucked between her legs and the other at her face. It looked like she might have been nervously chewing her thumbnail. Not a good sign, he thought, for her to be so skittish the morning after.

“Is everything okay?” he asked. She took a second before making a non-committal motion with her head, something between a nod and a shake, and started her response twice before a full sentence came out.

“Adam, are we…was this just a thing we did, and now things are going to go back to how they were before? Or are we a thing that’s happening now?” 

He took her question like a punch in the face. Again, with the mixed signals! She needed words, and he hadn’t been giving them to her. Quickly, so she didn’t have time to doubt is answer, he replied. “Babe, I’m so sorry if I confused things. I want this. I want US. Don’t ever doubt that.” It was the truth, and it was all she needed to hear to stretch out and crawl back into his arms, a bright smile on her lips before she rested her head on his chest. Unfortunately, their discussion wasn’t over. He couldn’t leave anything to chance, and he wasn’t going to risk ruining things later.

“Kim, there’s something else we need to talk about.” It was clear that her heart dropped in her chest, he could see it on her face and regretted his tone but it was a serious question and he needed her to take it as such. He rubbed her back to try to let her know that he wasn’t taking is last answer back. “I need to know how much you’re comfortable letting everyone else know. I mean, I know you want upstairs and you belong there – shit, Olinsky threw that in Atwater’s face before he even got his chair warm.” Kim looked surprised at that, but didn’t interrupt. He continued, “The thing is, I don’t know how serious Voight is going to be about keeping you out if we’re together. But we haven’t been together all this time, you know, and I still can’t keep it off my face. I mean, I think I’m keeping my face straight but someone says your name and I don’t know what happens – my feelings are showing somehow, and I catch crap about it. It’s your career, and it has to be your decision, I’ll keep us a secret if you want – I just don’t know if I’m going to be any good at it.” 

For the second time already that morning, she looked at him with relief – even chuckled before she responded. 

“I, uh, might have jumped the gun a little and checked on the rules after Voight threw me out of his office the other night. We can’t be partners, and we can’t supervise each other, but letting us work in the same department is discretionary. It’s just a personal bias Voight has, and I’m not worried about it. If we both keep doing what we’ve been doing, keep proving that we can be good cops and be together too, he won’t have a choice but to give in eventually.”  
She was right, he knew that – and he knew if they both tried a little harder to impress Olinsky, he was her best path in. He already believed in Kim, and he had Voight’s ear. They’d make it work.

With all their doubts settled, at least until it was time to walk back into work, he pulled her across him like a blanket and they went back to sleep until the alarm went off.

 

2.

The instant he picked her up, he knew he’d made a bad decision. Oh, not about being with her – never that! He’d just gotten knocked around a lot lately, and his back wasn’t up for it. 

It hurt, but none of that pain affected what was happening in his head. Heads. Both ends were still invested in what was about to go on, he was just going to have to get her to do the work. That wasn’t hard, he’d never been pounced with such gusto. It was amazing. Until it was over, and he couldn’t move.  
He’d be better by morning, right? All he had to do was lie here until morning and it would be fine. Kim massaged him, tried heat, tried ice, she would’ve tried a rain dance if he’d let her since she was sure she’d broken him.

Despite their best efforts, nothing worked. The sun was up, the birds were chirping, and he was going to have to call in. He was going to be lucky to make it back and forth to the bathroom, there wasn’t a chance in hell he was going to be able to actually work today. He rolled over, grabbed his phone, and punched in Voight’s number.

“Hey boss, listen – I threw my back out and I can’t even stand up. I’m not gonna be able to come in today.”

The line went silent for a lot longer than he was comfortable with. Finally, he got a response.

“Ruzek? Why are you calling me from Burgess’ phone?”

 

3.

In that moment, she was happy – incredibly happy – with one exception. Adam had interrupted her dinner, and what had been an amazing night was going to turn into a newsworthy incident if she didn’t eat soon. He was sleeping, though. She’d have to fix that.

His left nipple was right under her face, and she was really fond of molesting his chest. It seemed a shame to make him cover it to go out, but a sick man couldn’t repeat what he’d spent the last three hours doing to her. She bit him.

Adam simultaneously put his hand over his chest, peeled one eye open, and mumbled, “whuwuzzatfor?” She blinked up at him innocently, and with as much sweetness as she could muster, she said, “feed me?”

His lip twitched, and before he could stop himself, he was laughing. This woman was everything he needed in his life. “You gotta let me up babe,” he said, still chuckling. They rolled out of bed, dressed enough to prevent frostbite and arrest, and made their way to a late-night Chinese carryout a few blocks away.   
They stood in the small dining room, holding hands, dropping quick kisses on each other and playing like overgrown children, oblivious to the world. That’s why they didn’t notice the two women walking past the window and stopping to watch.

Outside the pretty brunette looked at her friend and asked, “Hey, Erin – doesn’t that guy work with you?” Erin looked through the window and saw the pair, so clearly suited to one another, and couldn’t help but smile. If they could be happy together, then they should be. “Nadia,” she said, “I’ll explain when we get home, but this needs to stay a secret, okay?” They kept walking without picking up their order. Letting those two have their moment was worth eating canned soup for dinner.

 

4\. 

Atwater almost didn’t hear his phone ring. He was at Molly’s, celebrating his first day with Halstead and Olinsky. He’d expected Ruzek to be there, but no doubt they still had some underlying contention between them. Right before it went to voice mail, he picked up the phone.

“Yo, Atwater here. What’s up?” 

“Hey man, this is Rudy. You workin’ tonight?” Rudy was another officer, one from the same neighborhood who went through the academy with him. Like a lot of people, he owed Atwater a few favors. 

“Naw man, what you need?”

Rudy knew Atwater and his partner, Burgess, were good people and he didn’t want either of them to get in any trouble. They’d saved his bacon more than once. “Look, we got called out to your partner’s house for a noise complaint. Neighbor said she couldn’t tell if it was screaming or a party. I wanted to give you first crack at it if it’s nothing, you know? What do you want me to do?” 

He was concerned – she wouldn’t have thrown a party without him, but he was only a few blocks away. He thanked Rudy and told him he’d handle it, tossing a few dollars on the bar and grabbing his coat and keys in the same motion.

Halstead asked if everything was okay, and he had no choice but to say he didn’t know. He’d learned a quick lesson that day about trying to work alone – they wouldn’t stand for it in this unit – and if something actually happened to Burgess he’d rather have backup there anyway. They left as a group, piling into Atwater’s car because he was the only one who knew where she lived, and swung back onto the road on two wheels. 

If Kim hadn’t been in the shower, she might have heard the knock at the door and saved them all a ton of discomfort, but she was and it didn’t work out that way. Adam, still damp and just wearing jeans, swung the door open and was stunned to find those three standing outside her door. No one knew what to say. They were still engaging in competitive blinking when Kim, naked except for the brush in her hand, came around the corner into the living room . “Hey, where do you want to go for din…” was all she got out before she looked up and saw four sets of mortified eyes locked on her. Olinsky made the first move, and they were all the better for it, because the lack of action could have gone on all night. “Your neighbors complained about the noise. You kids keep it down, okay?” He snatched the door out of Ruzek’s hand and closed it. 

Tomorrow was going to be awkward.

 

5.

If the alarm had gone off thirty seconds earlier, the fire department would have had to pull them out of her apartment still attached. As it was, they barely managed to find enough coverage to stay legal and grab Kim’s bag – which thankfully contained her entire life – on the way out the window. It was an old building, and the fire department had been called and arrived before someone’s battery operated smoke alarm went off at the end of her hall. 

Adam was proud of himself. They managed to make it all the way outside before he said anything about knowing they’d be hot together, but not THAT hot. 

Somehow Kim managed to laugh, punch him in the arm, and start crying all in the same breath. “What am I going to do now?” she asked – the question directed more at the world than at him, but it was a question he could answer and damned if he’d leave it open ended and watch her suffer. “You’ll move in with me, and everything will be fine,” he responded, and the look he got from her made him feel like he’d just handed her the moon. She glomped onto him – she was good at that, and he loved it – and after a brief moment of panic before realizing his keys were in his pants pocket they headed to his house. 

Two days later, Voight stormed out of his office waving a printout around like it personally offended him. “WHAT the FUCK is THIS???” he demanded of the entire room, then slammed the paper down on Ruzek’s desk. He looked down, and saw Kim’s change of address form.

Maybe they should’ve let someone know…


End file.
